Cogsworth and Violet love story
by TmntLover XD
Summary: Violet is the castle's artist and it's her job to please the master but the thing is...he's selfish, rude and unkind. Things take a turn when an enchantress places a curse upon the castle turning all who lives there into objects. Turning into a clock like Cogsworth has its advantages and disadvantages. And having a massive crush on the head of household Cogsworth is not helping.
1. Intro

Violet Ramirez is the castle's artist and it's her job to please the Master but thing is...he's selfish,rude and unkind. Things take a turn when a enchantress places a curse on the entire castle. Turning into a clock like Cogsworth has its advantages and disadvantages. And having a massive crush on the head of house Cogsworth is not making it any easier.


	2. Chapter 1

Violet sighed as she stared at the head of household Cogsworth.

She doesn't know why but she had a massive crush on him

It's something about him that makes her go all gooey inside

Violet was never the girl to be sociable like the other girls

 _Other girls_

The type of girls who are actually pretty

Violet thought she was no where near that

With her curly chocolate brown lock,deep sky blue eyes, freckles across her cheeks and the little gap between her teeth. She never really thought of herself as _pretty_

Violet sighed in annoyance at how girls like Babette and Vanessa can get boys to admire them while most boys just ignore Violet.

"And are you done staring off into space Ms. Ramirez? The master will not be pleased if his piece of art is not done" Speak of the cutie he shall appear

"Uh..Y-yes sir." Violet said as her face turned scarlet and she turned the other way

"Very good now get back to work. We need this piece done before tomorrow"

Ah yes...Christmas Eve was tomorrow

Some of the maids started giggling because of how Violet acted

 _'This is why I'm a social outcast'_ Violet though to herself as she got back to work on her master's piece

 _A few hours later_

"Finally I'm done!" Violet exclaimed wiping her forehead with the back of her hand

Violet stepped back and looked at her piece pretty proud of it

 _'Now if only Mr. I-have-a-temper and I'm-so-spoiled won't make a big fuss over something stupid as a certain color used'_ Violet thought to herself again

"I believe I heard you were done ? Brilliant I'm sure he will love it! Let us go fetch him" Cogsworth said grabbing Violet's hand

Violet blushed madly at the contact

"Oh Sire? Your masterpiece is ready" Cogsworth said knocking on the prince's door

The door opened to reveal a thirteen year old boy with sandy hair and blue eyes and a bitter expression on his face

"It's about time!"

"Let us go then" Cogsworth said leading the prince to the ballroom

As soon as they got there to Violet's horror something had happened

"Oh no! What happened?!" Violet yelled running over towards the ruined painting

"It wasn't like this when we left sire honestly" Cogsworth said

"You lying girl! How dare you lie to your master!" The prince exclaimed getting extremely close to Violet

"S-sire I-i swear I-i wasn't lying! The painting really was finished! Someone had to have ruined it!" Violet said putting her hands in front of her for defence

Then the prince did something no one expected

 _SLAP!_

The prince had just slapped Violet in the face

Violet fell to the floor with a _thud_ and was holding the cheek that was slapped

"That'll teach you to lie to me. Make me a new painting!" The prince yelled before storming upstairs

"Oh _mademoiselle_ are you alright?" Lumiere asked helping Violet up

"Y-yeah. I-i'm fine." Violet stammered tears of embarrassment flowed down her cheeks ignoring the giggling maids

Violet ran upstairs towards her room which was thankfully on the opposite side of the castle than the prince's room


	3. Chapter 2

Violet sat on her bed rubbing her cheek (and occasionally sniffling) which had turned from bright pink to a deep purple

She couldn't believe that the prince had slapped her in front of everyone _including_ Cogsworth

Violet knew she had been sabotaged and it was probably by her enemy Vanessa

The two girls despised each other mainly cause they both like Cogsworth

 _The next day_

It was Christmas Eve

The day where the prince can be even more spoiled than he already is

Violet had spent the entire night redoing the ruined painting

She was tired beyond belief

As much as she wanted to sleep in she couldn't because she know that would get her another beat down from the prince

"Ah good to see you ! I hope you are feeling well this fine evening!" Cogsworth said walking over to Violet and the redone painting

"I'm doing good Cogsworth. Tired. But I'm doing good thanks for asking" She replied with a yawn at the end

"Look the _freak_ had risen up from the dead" Vanessa snickered

Cogsworth shot her a disapproving look making the blond haired girl shrug her shoulders

"The nerve some people have." Cogsworth stated

"Cogsworth it's fine. I'm use to it" Violet said grabbing a hold of Cogsworths' arm before he went after her

"BRING ME MY PRESENTS!" The prince yelled from his throne

"Here you go sire, please accept this gift as a token of our appreciation-" Lumiere said kneeling before the prince with a rectangular box but the prince swiped it before Lumiere could finish

"Just give it to me!" He growled ripping the wrapping paper, his face dropped

"A storybook? That's what you call a present? Even Violet's stupid paintings are better than this!" The prince said, his voice getting more and more louder

Violet felt like as if she had gotten shot in the chest

A knock came on the castle door

"Who DARES disturbs MY Christmas?!" The prince yelled stomping towards the door

"Oh you poor thing" Vanessa said squishing Violets' cheeks together not being gentle what so ever

"Get off me" Violet said gently pushing Vanessa away from her

All of a sudden the room filled with purple smoke surrounding everyone in the room

Violet felt nothing but pain throughout her entire body as if it was shrinking and being filled with nothing but metal and wood

She blacked out


	4. Chapter 3

"Violet?" A voice asked concerned

Violet felt...different

Like as if her entire body was made of wood and metal

She opened her eyes slightly

"Oh thank goodness! Are you alright?" The voice asked again

Violet opened her eyes all the way and her vision was blurry beyond belief but she could see a figure leaning over her and she felt metal on her back and hips

Once her vision cleared she gasped at the sight

"Cogsworth! You're...You're a..."

"Clock...I know...and you...my dear..." Cogsworth didn't finish making Violet scared

"What? I'm what?"

"You're clock as well"

Cogsworth placed Violet down and she seen that she had truly had been turned into a clock

She wanted to cry so bad but it was as if she had forgotten

Cogsworth gulped at how scared she looked

"Violet it will be alright"

"Alright? Alright? We're inanimate objects! And you're saying it'll be alright?" Violet exclaimed

Cogsworth stumbled back in shock

He was not expecting an outburst from her

Violet ran upstairs

"Violet...wait..." Cogsworth said

"Go after her _Mon Amie_ " Lumiere said hopping towards him since he was now a candlelabra

Cogsworth nodded and ran/waddled up the stairs after Violet

Violet sat on her bed with her face buried in her hands

First her painting for the king gets ruined, then the prince slaps her in front of everyone, now this

Could things get any worse for her?

Violet heard soft footsteps approach her door and the sound of metal on wood flooded her ears

"Violet? Are you in there?" Cogsworth asked through the door

The door opened and Cogsworth poked his head in

He sighed in relief,waddled in and closed the door

He walked over to the giant bed and jumped up grabbing a hold of the covers to hoist himself up

Cogsworth sat beside Violet "Violet are you alright?"

Violet turned to him and smiled sadly "Yeah I'm fine Cogsworth. It's just that...this happened so suddenly..."

Cogsworth wanted to shoot himself, he hated it when she was upset

Cogsworth hesitantly place an arm around her _'shoulders'_ for comfort.

Violet looked into his green eyes and he smiled slightly staring lovingly into her deep sky blue eyes

"Cogsworth? Can I tell you something?" She asked hesitantly

"Of course what is it?"

"Cogsworth..I...I-i love you..." She said closing her eyes and turning away ready for Cogsworth to laugh at her

Cogsworth stared at her for a sec processing what she had just told him

"Violet...I.."

"I know I know. You don't like me the same way." She said feeling tears well up in her eyes even though they were shut

"Actually..." Cogsworth said turning her face towards him, Making Violet confused

"I was gonna tell you that I feel the same." He said pulling her face closer to his. Which made Violet scared after all she **was** just slapped by the prince last night

"Wait...What?" She asked confused

"You heard me. I love you too. Ever since you set foot in this castle I fell head over heels for you but I never told you because I was scared that you didn't like me back" Cogsworth admitted

"Cogsie I-i-"

Cogsworth interrupted her by placing his lips onto hers, Violet went wide-eyed before melting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Cogsworths' neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Violet moaned softly into the kiss. One positive thing about their new forms is that they both didn't have lungs which meant their kiss could last as long as they wanted. Cogsworth leaned more into the kiss making Violet feel her pillow on her wooden back

Cogsworth pulled back and admired her beauty

"You are so beautiful." He said rubbing the cheek that the prince had slapped last night

"Cogsie...no I'm not..." She said avoiding eye contact while blushing

"Yes you are..in my eyes that is..." He said looking into her deep sky blue eyes. Violet looked up at him (mainly since he was hovering over her) and slightly smiled since this was the first time someone called her beautiful Violet pulled Cogsworth into another kiss...

 _ **Next Chapter might contain a lemon idk yet**_


	5. Chapter 4

Violet woke up to the feeling of the sun peeking through her curtains hitting her face and feeling someone's arms wrapped around her waist

Violet turned around to see Cogsworth sleeping peacefully, She couldn't help but smile at him and cuddle into him making sure not to wake him up.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down smiling warmly

"Good Morning Cogsie." She said smiling slightly

"Good morning my darling. How did you sleep?" He asked pulling her closer to him

"I slept great especially being wrapped in your arms" She said nuzzling him

"Well after last night I'm not surprised you were out" He said with a devious smile

"You weren't so bad yourself honey" She said feeling herself blush

"Who knew you could be so submissive?" He whispered in her ear

"S-shut up." She said burying her face into his glass chest making him chuckle

"Besides who knew you could be so dominant?" She giggled

Now it was Cogsworths' turn to feel himself blush making Violet giggle

Cogsworth raised his body off of Violet's "We better get up. I believe we slept in late." He stated helping her up

Violet jumped off the bed after Cogsworth

She sighed happily knowing that they were gonna be together forever and to which they were

But this isn't the end of the love story for the two clocks..oh no no no no...

 _10 years later_

Everyone was still objects years after the spell but they had grow to their new forms. And Violet and Cogsworths' relationship was very clear to everybody. When Violet wasn't in the room Cogsworth was strict and uptight but when Violet was in the room he would be cheerful and relaxed. When Violet wasn't around Cogsworth she was normally shy and non-sociable but when he was in the same room as her she would be flirty and happy with him. A lot of people thought they were a cute couple...welll _almost_ everyone.

When Vanessa found out Cogsworth was dating Violet she was not happy one bit.

Vanessa had tried to get rid of Violet by pushing her down the stairs but it didn't work cause Cogsworth caught her and gave Vanessa a glare making her clean the dungeons for the next four weeks.

Violet walked through the halls looking for her boyfriend

"Hey Lumiere have you seen Cogsworth anywhere?" Violet asked the candelabra

"Oh yes! He is behind me _Mon Amie_ we had just finished a conversation" The french man replied

"Alright thank you Lumiere" She said making her way around Lumiere

But now she wish she didn't

She gasped in horror at the sight

Vanessa was kissing **Cogsworth**!

Cogsworth pushed Vanessa away

"Are you insane?! I'm dating Violet!" He exclaimed not very happy

"Oh come on Cogsie~ Ditch that _freak_ for me~" Vanessa purred

"No. That's the final " He said sternly

"Well looks like you won't have no choice now" She said making eye contact with Violet

Cogsworh looked at what Vanessa was looking at and his eyes widened

"I told you Violet. He's _my_ man" Vanessa stated

Violet didn't say anything but ran/waddled off with her face buried in her hands ignoring Cogsworth yelling for her to come back

She couldn't believe she lost the _one_ guy in love with her to her enemy

Violet sat on the ground of the library sobbing gently

The doors opened to reveal Cogsworth looking panicked and relieved at the same time

"Violet sweetheart-"

"I get it you like Vanessa more now, I'm just the practice dummy. Go and be with a _pretty_ girl." Violet cut Cogsworth off bitterly feeling the insecurities coming back

"Darling no. no no no no. You were never the practice dummy and I don't love her. I love **you**. And what do you mean a _pretty_ girl?" Cogsworth said pulling her up and hugging her tightly

"Cogsworth face it I'm not pretty or beautiful. I'm different than the other girls. The other girls don't have freckles or a small gap in their teeth like me. I'm just like what Vanessa said...a _freak_ " Violet said silently sobbing into Cogsworths' shoulder

"Now listen here Violet. You are not a _freak._ And so what if you're different from the other girls? That's what made me fall in love with you. Your freckles and gap make you look more adorable than you already are." Cogsworth stated cupping Violets' cheek

"You really mean it?" She asked looking up at him with her big deep sky blue eyes.

"Every word" He murmured pulling her into a kiss

To which she gladly returned

Violet wrapped her arms around Cogsworths' neck while he gripped her wooden waist as his tongue battled with hers and savoring her sweet taste which oddly resembled honey

After at least fifteen minutes the couple parted, Cogsworth smiled deviously as Violet smiled

"You know my room is only a couple doors away~ I'd love it if you would join me~" Violet felt herself blush as she giggled

"I'd be delighted monsieur~ Although..." She said making Cogsworth raise an eyebrow

"MY room is closer~" She purred smiling deviously

"Oh no you don't!" Cogsworth said picking her up in his metal arms making her squeal

"Shall we my dear~?" He asked winking at her and chuckled

"Lead the way Monsieur~" Violet said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss while he carried her to his room

Lets just say the night for the two was filled with passion,love and lust.


End file.
